forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanus Levaras
"You know. The only thing you've done successfully since I met you, was piss me off." ~ Arcanus Levaras - Talking to Ruby. "(A)... Bro? You ok? You look--- Why do I get the feeling that glare of hatred is aimed directly at me? (K) Because. It is. Now, if you'll only hold still, I promise, this shank won't hurt more than it has to. (A) Ah, brother! You wound me! (K) Oh, believe me. After what you just said, this knife is going to wound you more." ~ Arcanus and Kevin Levaras, joking. ''Biography'' Arcanus Levaras was born in the city of Vale, where the adventure starts out. He was close friends with the City's priestess, Mia, whom he happened to be neighbours to. As well, he was never able to get along with his neighbour Jenna, based upon her hot-headed temper, and his tendancy to push everything away from him. However, Arcanus was always close to his brother, to the point of where he forced his brother outside using powerful water magic, in order to protect him from a cave in. Arcanus was presumed dead for 5 months, until he finally mastered the art of Teleporting. He had teleported out of the cave, and collapsed to the ground exhausted. He later awoke that week, to find out that someone had carried him back to town. However, everyone refused to tell Arcanus who had saved him, at that person's request. ''Appearence'' Arcanus dresses in a more civilian type style appearence, wearing a brown T-shirt, with a golden cross over the shirt. He also wears typical blue jeans, with brown hiking boots. His hair is a lighter blue, and was originally longer, until 2 weeks prior to the events of Forgotten Testament IV, where he cut his hair. He also has a light blue scarf, as a gift from his old friend Mia. Later on, he acquires silver armor, adorned with gold and sapphires, with the design of a drop of water engraved onto the front of the Armor. ''Abilities'' Arcanus has demonstraited impressive physical and magical abilities, like his brother. Arcanus, however, relies a bit more on Physical Attacks, rather than Magical Attacks. Arcanus also has the innate ability, "Foresight", which increases his critical chance/dodge rate when he's attacked first. When paired (Square-by-square) up on the battlefield with Kevin Levaras, the duo acquires the ability, "Brotherhood", just as Aeron and Tobilas Dawnseeker do. Unlike Aeron and Tobilas however, the duo's evade increases, instead of their P. and M. Atk. The concept change seems useless, however, the increase is by 15%, which is a massive bonus. Arcanus has also shown the ability to Teleport, instead of normal movement, thus allowing him to move out in 4 squares unhampered. He is also capable of using the highest levels of Water, Thunder and Ice magics, as well as all of the healing spells in the game. His magics are found under the Specialized Command "Mercury Arts". Innate Abilities: Mercury Knight '''- Pride - When Arcanus is at 100% HP, his damage output increases by 2X (For a total of 3x damage). However, when Arcanus falls below 75% HP, his damage is reduced to .5x (50%) of the normal damage. '''Mercury Warrior - Warrior's Edge - When equipped with a 2-H Sword, Arcanus is able to inflict 1.5X the damage that he normally does. Mercury Sage - Teleportation Master - Arcanus is now able to move 5 sq around unhampered. ''Skill List'' Fatal Bursts Aqua Squall - Arcanus engulfs one foe in a bubble of water. He then pierces the bubble from all sides with Daggers of thunder. Ignores all resistances, and lowers all resistances by 50% for 5 turns. Hits in a 2 square (1 square diagonal) radius. Darkside - Similar to his brother's Anger Unleashed ability, Arcanus gains the ability to drain HP from his foes with his attacks, and his element/attacks become darkness as well as there is a major power (50%) increase. Unlike his brother however, Arcanus has mastered his ability, and drains from his MP first, instead of from his HP. He can also hold the form for upto 7 turns, instead of 3. F'reeze Prism' - Arcanus entraps one foe within a glacier of ice. He then chuckles, as he punches into, and through, the glacier of ice, shattering his foe "''and the glacier. Moderate (12.5%) chance of inflicting Death, 100% chance of inflicting Freeze. '''Frost Purge' - Arcanus engulfs a foe with Ice daggers. He then clenches his fist after the attack ends, as a greatsword of Ice purges the foe. 100% chance of inflicting freeze. Quotes "You think I'm afraid of you?!" ~ ''Beginning Battle ''"Oh, this'll be amusing..." ~ ''Beginning Battle ''"This, I '''must' see..."'' ~ Beginning Battle "No, sorry. Not allowed to kill me. It's just unacceptable..!" ~ ''Beginning Battle, Low HP ''"I've cheated Death before... I can do it again..!" ~ Beginning Battle, Low HP "Hey look! I've got a copy-cat!" ~ ''Beginning Battle, vs. Water Witch in Water Temple ''"Flow, water!" ~ Mercury Arts, Water Spell. "Hey, look. A Synergy opportunity moment. How conveinent." ~ ''Activating a synergy. ''"Oh, hell, I am SO pissed off now!" ~ Activating Darkside "That's it, I've had enough! Time to die!" ~ Activating Darkside while at <50% HP ''"Last chance for you to run!" ~ ''Activating an offensive Fatal Burst ''"You... I'll never let you win, old man! You'll never defeat me, or Kevin! I refuse to allow you bring harm to our friends any longer! Your going to pay for what you did to Aeron and Tobilas, do you hear me?! Your going to pay!! It's time we settle this, dad! Let me show you the TRUE strength of Levaras!" ~ ''Before Arcanus vs. Alucard battle. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes